


No Hiding It Now (Public Sex)

by Pandora_DeRomanus



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2017 The Omega Angel [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Mating, Blow Jobs, Boy-pussy, Breeding Kink, Castiel in Heat, Come Marking, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Facials, Feminization, Intersex Castiel, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, NSFW, Name-Calling, Omega Castiel, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Spanking, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2017, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_DeRomanus/pseuds/Pandora_DeRomanus
Summary: Part IV of my SPN Kink Bingo series: The Omega AngelHeaven has no pity for the Omega Angels who do not answer to the call of breeding. When Castiel’s heat comes, along with the strong urge to produce a fledgling again, it’s in the middle of the Apocalypse and his rebellion with the Winchesters. The Omega Angel does all he can to outrun his urges, but he can only deny it for so long.This series explores different times and different avenues Castiel took to relieve his urges, and do all in his power NOT to conceive a fledgling during the potential end of times.And that’s how Dean ended up here. Fucking the angel on a pool table, in the middle of a gay bar.





	No Hiding It Now (Public Sex)

**Author's Note:**

> Part IV of my SPN Kink Bingo series: The Omega Angel
> 
>  
> 
> And that’s how Dean ended up here. Fucking the angel on a pool table, in the middle of a gay bar.
> 
>  
> 
> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Slightly dubious consent. Technically everyone is touched by Famine's effect in this chapter. The destiel part is consensual, the other part could be taken as dubious. Cas basically ends up giving a lot of blow jobs to a group of men, who jerk off on him, but at the time he enjoys it. Use your own judgement please.

Title: No Hiding It Now (Public Sex)

 

Link: https://pandora-of-antioch.tumblr.com/

Square filled: Public Sex 'O-2'

Ship: Destiel Cas x others

Rating: E

Tags: Omega Cas, Cas in Heat, Angel mating, Intersex Castiel, Boy-pussy, public sex, exhibition, voyeurism, blow jobs, deep throating, spanking, dirty talk, name calling, dubious consent, facials, NSFW. 

 

WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Slightly dubious consent. Technically everyone is touched by Famine's effect in this chapter. The destiel part is consensual, the other part could be taken as dubious. Cas basically ends up giving a lot of blow jobs to a group of men, who jerk off on him, but at the time he enjoys it. Use your own judgement please.

 

Summary: Heaven has no pity for the Omega Angels who do not answer to the call of breeding. When Castiel’s heat comes, along with the strong urge to produce a fledgling again, it’s in the middle of the Apocalypse and his rebellion with the Winchesters. The Omega Angel does all he can to outrun his urges, but he can only deny it for so long.

 

This series explores different times and different avenues Castiel took to relieve his urges, and do all in his power NOT to conceive a fledgling during the potential end of times.

 

Word Count: 1660

 

Written/Created for @spnkinkbingo

 

Part IV of my SPN Kink Bingo series: The Omega Angel

 

Setting: 5x14 “My Bloody Valentine”

  
  


This had been a bad idea. They were hunting a fucking Horseman. And not just any, Famine. It didn’t help that Dean’s brother was currently locked in a bathroom back at the motel, least he go on a spree and start binging on demon blood again. But, Cas had turned into a hamburger addict.

 

Maybe Dean was partially responsible. During their past...time together at the motel during his weird angel heat, Dean had lived off burgers between each round of sex. And you know what, sue him! He needed the protein if he was going to go round after round with the winged nymphomaniac. 

 

“He has to be here somewhere.” The angel spoke, taking his final swallow. At least he was done now, and Dean made him swear not to fly off to another White Castle while they were tracking the demon from the morgue.

 

Dean didn’t know where he’d lead them, but a bar certainly wasn’t his first guess...And not just any bar. Dean had taken one look at the rainbow flag out front next to the neon sign proclaiming ‘Lips’ and sighed. “Great the horseman’s at a freaking gay bar.”

 

Or at least his effect was reaching here as well. 

 

_ “Everyone seems to be starving for something. Sex. Attention. Drugs...Love.” _

 

Cas’ words rang true. The hall was in complete disarray. Yes, it wasn’t uncommon to see people grinding on eachother when they danced at these places, not that Dean had ever been here before, but usually they left their pants on.

 

A loud moan caught both their attention, as they looked over at the bar seeing several women engaged in a Daisy Chain. “This place should have a cover charge.” He muttered, eyes continuing to scan the club. “Did you see where he went, Cas?” 

 

Dean’s question went unanswered, when he looked back the angel was studying the various acts of exhibition with great intensity. “Cas? Come on. I don’t think he’s here.”

 

The angel turned to him slowly, eyes wide and slightly glazed before he took a wobbly step closer to the hunter. “Dean.”

 

“Cas?” He blinked, starting to panic at the familiar aroused look the angel was giving him. “No, No. Hey! Listen to me! It’s just Famine, okay? You can control it.”

 

“No! It’s my heat, Dean! He’s triggered my heat!”

 

Dean opened his mouth to protest, but the angel quickly grabbed his hand, and without ceremony shoved it down the front of his pants. Dean could feel the angel’s cock already hard. The rest of his pants were almost soaked through with slick. “Shit.”

 

And that’s how Dean ended up here. Fucking the angel on a pool table, in the middle of a gay bar. 

 

“It’s SOOOO good!” Cas moaned, bare-assed on the green felt table, and flat on his back, while Dean pounded into him as hard as he could. “So good, Dean! You fuck me so good!”

 

Earlier Dean thought he had his urges under control, but maybe the thing he had been craving so badly was the angel himself. He couldn’t get him out of his head after their time in the motel last week. And yes, at times, all the sex was a little taxing...and a little scary with the angel begging to be knocked up, and his pussy almost eating Dean’s fucking hand...but still it was...Cas. Cas who between his nympho bursts, snuggled and clung to the hunter. Cas who listened to his rare confessions about how he really felt about the apocalypse and how fucking scared he was of failing and losing Sam.  Cas who-

 

“He fucks me so good!” 

 

Was currently soliciting four complete strangers on the other end of the pool table. “He’s taken!” Dean growled to the small crowd of guys now gathering to watch them. He finished his claim, by throwing the angel’s legs over his shoulders and pulling him closer till his ass hung off the table.

 

“Ahhh! Oh Dean!”

 

“He has a pussy!” One of the men gaped, pointing to the hole Dean was currently fucking into. “Is he an intersex?” 

 

“Mmm. It’s my breeding hole.” Cas babbled, one of his hands abandoning his teased nipples, and reaching down to caress his flat belly. “I’m so empty here. Need to be full!”

 

“We can help with that.” 

 

The celestial rolled his head in the direction of the voice, eyes taking him in through his blissed out gaze. “Mmm, no. You’re human...But Dean’s trying so hard! Ohh, maybe he could put a fledgling in me. I’m not a full angel right now.”

 

Those words should have made the hunter pull out and fish a rubber out of his wallet. Instead he was fucking into the angel even harder. “Fuck, Cas!”

 

“Mmm. He fucks me like an alpha! Ohhh, he pounds my pussy so good!” The group was still watching, most of them unzipping their jeans, and pulling out their cocks to enjoy the show. 

One guy, the one who offered to help before, reached down to stroke the seraph’s hair.  “I hear ya. Alpha males all the way, I prefer them over twinks.”

 

Cas blinked. “Yes...yes...alphas…” He licked his lips eyeing the buffet of cocks all around him. “Mmm. They fill me up so goooOH-od. In all my holes.”

 

The man then climbed on the table, kneeling over the angel, Cas needed no prompt, before quickly taking the stranger into his mouth.

 

“Cas!” Dean yelled, but the angel only proceeded to bring his legs down and grip them tight around Dean’s waist. 

 

“Keep fucking me Dean! You’re the only one I’ll allow in my cunt!” He growled, before taking the other human back in his mouth, head bobbing up and down.

 

Fuck this was so wrong. Sick, and wrong, and so fucking hot! Dean slipped his hands under the angel’s asscheeks before lifting him up into a new angle and pounding into him.

 

The angel’s hands slammed on the table as he moaned around the cock in his mouth. 

 

“You just need to be full, don’t ya angel?” Dean groaned. “One cock in your wet little cunt isn’t enough? You need one in your mouth too? What about here?” His finger traced down rubbing against his wet rim. “Do they fuck your ass upstairs too? Do you take it up here like a cock-hungry slut?”

 

Cas moaned even louder,  bobbing his head faster until the human in front of him shuddered and groaned. Cum slipped past the angel’s lips, dribbling down his chin, until another man quickly removed his friend, and took his place, shoving a new cock down the angel’s throat.

 

“Fuck look at you!” Dean stared. “You really are a cock-hungry slut! Don’t care where you get it as long as someone knocks you up!” The hunter wasn’t aware he’d even raised his hand till he brought it down on the angel’s ass with a firm slap. Cas jolted under him, his pussy tightening with the smack. “You like that? You like to be spanked like the naughty little slut you are?!”

 

Another groan, and squeeze with his thighs was all Dean needed to continue. He found a rhythm fucking the angel, pounding him hard while slapping his ass till it was red. 

 

“Yeah, you’re a naughty little slut, aren’t you? You’re a cum-hungry whore!”

 

Another bar-goer pulled out, this time coming all over the seraph’s face. Castiel opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue trying to catch each drop. “Yes! I’mma naughty omega slut! Oh, breed me alphas! Please! Give me your cum!” He sobbed, tilting his head back as several more men gathered round jacking themselves off over him. “I”m close! Dean please! Need your cum in me! Please! Knock me up, Dean. Put a fledgling in me this time! I need to carry, I need it so bad!”

 

“Fuck, gonna give you what you need, angel. Gonna wreck your pussy till it’s dripping with me!”

 

“Yes, yes, yes! Uhhh-FUCK DEAN!”

 

The hunter slammed in, frozen in place as Cas clamped his pussy around him, each contraction seeming to pull his dick in more. “Fuck, Cas! Yes! Ugh, I’m coming, baby. Fuck your little hole’s sucking it right of me!”

 

“I can feel it! Oh, I feel it, Dean!” The seraph reached down, hands rubbing in an obscene way over his abdomen. “Give me your cum, give me all of it.”

 

Dean tried to pull out, to thrust again but he realized he couldn’t. His dick was stuck, just like his fist had been last time. ‘ _ Fuck how deep in him am I?’ _ He pushed the thought away, biting his lip as he felt Cas come again, his orgasm working them both over. “Fuck, Cas. You’re amazing.” He climbed up on the pool table, kneeling carefully before rolling them both on their sides. “Move, all of you!” He yelled out, sending the rest of voyeurs on their way, before he wrapped the angel in his arms. “We gonna be stuck for the same twenty minutes this time?”

 

“Mmm.” Cas nodded, licking the jizz from his lips. His whole face was covered, it really shouldn’t be so hot. Dean didn’t even hesitate before leaning in to kiss him, his tongue tasting every drop he’d received earlier. Within five minutes Dean was flat on his back, Cas riding him in lazy, slow bounces, determined to make the most of their time stuck together.

 

It’s such a surreal moment, like being locked in a fever dream.

 

When Famine appears in front of them, Dean is actually spooked. 

 

It gets worse when Sammy shows up, chin stained with blood. Dean watches wordlessly as he kills the horseman and demons.  He can’t even fathom what to say to his brother when he stares at him, still balls deep inside the angel.

 

What’s worse is Cas chooses that moment to come again, bringing Dean off right in front of his brother. Fuck his life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for the awesome support and reviews I've gotten so far for this series! I really appreciate it! 
> 
> Please feel free to leave me lots of inappropriate reviews detailing what parts of my smut you enjoyed the most and would like to see more of in the series! Bingo Card complying of course, ;)
> 
> Thanks again guys!


End file.
